


Superdaddy: Eren Jaeger

by JAJAeger



Series: Say Yes To Me Again [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren!Father, Eren's daughter, Father's Day, Other, Say Yes To Me Again, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren is left alone with Rena.</p><p>This is a side story of "Say Yes To Me Again" inspired by a Korean variety show, “Superman is Back”, where the mom will go for a vacation while the dad takes care of their child/children for 48 hours.</p><p>In this story, Charis is in the hospital for chemotherapy. Eren and Rena are left to manage the house. Chaos may or may not ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superdaddy: Eren Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

> It is June 15 in my place. And its Father's Day!! This is dedicated to all Fathers all around the world.

“Papa…” Eren grunted. He’s tired from work and today is his rest day and he wants to savor it but rena thinks otherwise.

 

“Papa… Papa…”

 

“Ugghh, what?” He answered sleepily.

 

“Papa… Banana…”

 

When Eren didn’t answer, Rena sat down in his chest making it hard for him to breathe and tugged his hair, hard.

 

His eyes snapped open from the pain. He wanted to scream but he didn’t. He didn’t want Rena to cry it will only add to his problem.

 

His sudden movement surprised Rena. The two of them stared for a moment. They both laughed hard.

 

Eren lied down and abruptly got up with Rena still clinging in his night shirt. Rena laughed again. They repeated this until they are all breathless.

 

“Wow, I haven’t had this workout for ages…” Eren got up from the bed, Rena in his arms. “... What do you want for breakfast, Rena?”

 

Rena’s eyes lit up at the word, breakfast.

 

“BANANA!!” she shouted. Eren chuckled and strode to the kitchen. He sat Rena down who immediately went to the living room and turned on the music player.

 

When the music played, Eren was confused. He didn’t know this song let alone what language it is. When the song hits the chorus he smiled. This is one of Charis’ weird hobbies, Kpop.

 

 He laughed when Rena sang and danced.

 

“Eeeyyy… sekshi reyde!!! Op-op oppan namnam stye…” she even danced the horse dance.

 

When Rena saw Eren finished preparing breakfast, sliced Banana and milk for Rena and cereal for Eren, she ran to meet Eren in the kitchen.

 

“Who wants a banana?!” Eren asked livelily.

 

“ME!!!” Rena shouted shyly.

 

“Who wants a banana?!”

 

“ME!!!!” Rena shouted animatedly.

 

“Okay, sit down.”

 

Rena climbed her own baby chair by the table and waited patiently for Eren to put it in front of her.

 

Eren just sat down by the chair beside Rena when she spoke.

 

“Papa, mickey…” she lift the baby fork, trying to say that she wants the Mickey Mouse spoon.

 

Eren looked at Rena confused.

 

“Papa, mickey…” while lifting the fork again. Eren finally understood and got up to get the Mickey Mouse fork for his daughter.

 

After eating their breakfast, bathing and brushing their teeth – Rena and Eren was wrestling each other since Rena doesn’t want tobrush her teeth – they dressed up and prepared to go to the playground. Eren packed a diaper, a drink, a banana and grapes, lots of grapes, for Rena.

 

It was one of his worst decisions in life.

 

When they first arrived, it was very peaceful. Rena’s playing in the swing, Eren pushing her at the back.

 

Then we played some hide and seek.

 

Rena was standing behind a tree. I already saw her but I pretended not to see her.

 

“Where’s Rena?” Rena giggled.

 

“Rena! Where are you?!” I’m circling around her and she’s just there standing and giggling.

 

“Oh my, where’s Rena? I can’t find her.” Rena giggled and tugged my shirt. I still pretended I couldn’t see her.

 

I feigned my surprise. “Oh my! My shirt was pulled but I don’t know how?!”

 

Rena can’t take it anymore and spoke. “Papa, here!”

 

I looked around intentionally ignoring her. “I can hear her but where is she?”

 

“Papa here!” and hugged me.

 

“Oh there you are!” and hugged her back. I carried her to the bench and we ate the snacks we brought. I am always surprised at how much Rena can eat and she’s not even getting bigger.

 

After we ate, I brought Rena to the water fountain to rinse her face and drink some water. Again, one of the worst decisions in my life.

 

I taught Rena how to drink by her own. Oh how I wished I didn’t.

 

I just turned my back for a second but when I looked back Rena is soaking in water. She laughed. She tried to splash me with water. I stepped back. I didn’t notice the puddle and slipped. Now, I am dirty too.

 

Then Rena took off her clothes and ran around the playground shirtless. I ran after her. She thought that we’re playing tagged so she ran faster. She didn’t notice the rock and tripped. Both of us stopped.

 

I stared wide-eyed. Rena was startled too. Then she cried, nonstop.

 

I tried to pick her up but she tried to get away from my hands and hit the dirt again. She bawled. I am at loss as to what to do.

 

_Should I call Charis? What should I do? Oh my gosh, people are looking at us._

 

I picked her up again. _Thank God she didn’t try to escape._

 

We went back home dirty and tired.

 

We immediately cleaned ourselves up.

 

I was so tired and drained. I am having a hard time opening my eyes but Rena wanted to watch the TV. I turned on the TV and we both watched for a while then we fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Charis opened the door slowly. It was already evening and she wanted to surprise her family since she got a permission to come home a day early she even bought a cake. What she saw in their couch made her smile. She placed the cake in the refrigerator, went to pick Rena up and put her to bed then she woke Eren up next. Her surprise was a fail but she’s happy nonetheless.


End file.
